


Звените всю дорогу!

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, blame it on the eggnog, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Миссис Хадсон усердно работала над рождественскими подарками для своих жильцов.
Kudos: 6





	Звените всю дорогу!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jingle All The Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590605) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



_Изнаночная, две лицевых. Изнаночная, две лицевых_. Миссис Хадсон вздохнула. Вывязывание кромки было таким монотонным и утомительным занятием, или, как выразился бы один из двух её любимых жильцов _скучным_. Но носки ручной вязки без них будут сползать, поэтому она вяжет изнаночную, а потом лицевые. Ещё несколько рядов, и последний носок будет довязан, а значит её рождественские подарки мальчикам будут готовы. Тогда, и только тогда, она позволит себе ещё одну чашку своего особого гоголь-моголя.

Теперь миссис Хадсон могла представить себе их лица. Сказать, что они буду очень довольны – это будет преувеличением. Скорей всего это будет вежливый энтузиазм. Тем не менее, она не сомневалась, что её мальчики будут их носить. Во-первых, они оба любили мягкие вещи, а пряжа, подобранная для каждого из них, была одновременно самой мягкой и самой тёплой, которую она могла найти, по крайней мере, при её бюджете. Во-вторых, оба её сына были удивительно внимательны по-своему. У Джона – обычная вежливость, вероятно, настолько глубоко вбитая и матерью, и армией, что стала частью его существа. Она знала, что он сочтёт своим долгом хотя бы раз надеть свою пару носков, а потом сказать ей, как сильно они ему нравятся. С другой стороны, в большинстве случаев Шерлока вряд ли могли волновать такие обыденные детали, как «пожалуйста» и «спасибо». Но она знала, что он по-своему её любит, будучи чрезвычайно преданным тем людям, которых ценит. Именно поэтому, если не по какой-то другой причине, он их наденет – вероятно, когда услышит, как она поднимается к ним по лестнице, в один из дней, ленивым утром, просто чтобы она могла увидеть их на нём.

И одного раза будет достаточно, чтобы это произошло. Оба её мальчика начнут носить свои рождественские носки довольно регулярно. Те станут их любимыми носками, как она и предсказывала. Чёрный кашемир и шелк для Шерлока, тёплая коричневая овечья шерсть и шелк для Джона. Они никогда их не перепутают, и носки никогда не потеряются при стирке или не будут забыты под кроватью.

Миссис Хадсон завершила последний ряд и с довольным вздохом погладила готовый носок. Под пальцами она чувствовала заклинания, которые вплела в каждый ряд, в каждый стежок. Стежки обвиты заклинаниями для силы и ловкости. В узоры вплетены заклинания на удачу и сообразительность. Они были общими для носков Джона и Шерлока, но были и различия. Успокаивающее заклинание вплеталось в стежки носков Шерлока, чтобы помочь ему справиться с гневом, если это вообще возможно. Она вплела болеутоляющее заклинание в каждый стежок пятки носков Джона, чтобы помочь сдержать как фантомную боль в ноге, так и вполне реальную боль в плече.

Разумеется, ни одно из этих заклинаний не было надёжным. Ни одно вязаное желание не могло полностью обезопасить кого-либо, независимо от того, насколько благонамеренной или искусной была вязальщица.

Но каждая мелочь помогала, и миссис Хадсон была полна решимости сделать всё, что в её силах, для того, чтобы у её мальчиков было очень весёлое Рождество не только в этом году, но в _следующем_.

Она положила носки в блестящие подарочные коробки (и разве это не было чудесно, что коробки уже были готовыми, с узорами, выглядя как обёрточная бумага, что было гораздо удобнее, особенно потому, что она предпочла бы сохранить ту ловкость, которую её руки всё ещё имели для других вещей, таких как вязание волшебных носков) и достала ленту, чтобы завязать бантики. Сделав это, она не смогла удержаться и запела одну из старых волшебных мелодий:

– Звените заклинания, звените заклинания, звените всю дорогу*...

***

Примечание:

* – В оригинале песни речь идёт не о заклинаниях, а о колокольчиках.

«Jingle Bells» – одна из наиболее известных песен США.

Изначально была написана Джеймсом Лордом Пьерпонтом в 1857 году к Дню благодарения и назвалась «One Horse Open Sleigh», но с течением времени стала восприниматься как рождественская.

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way!  
O what joy it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.

***

Колокольчики, колокольчики,  
Звените всю дорогу!  
О! Как это весело: ехать  
На одноконных открытых санях!


End file.
